You Belong With Me
by SASY1990
Summary: Inspired by Taylor Swift... ily... COMPLETE!


I looked over at Harry.

My best guy, my best mate, my best friend.

Going through a letter Ginny Weasley had sent him. I leaned over and read -

_Hey,_

_ You might already know why I sent you this letter. Your stupid not-at-all-funny joke almost lost me my popularity! Why on earth would you say that in front of all my friends, Harry? Why? Do you want me to go down on my level?_

_ Honestly, Harry. From Gin (muah)._

"Stupid bitch," I swore.

Even though I was good friends with Ron, Ginny's brother, ever since Ginny entered her fourth year she'd been acting like queen of the school. Prancing around in a miniskirt, flirting with every guy she passed, and getting in bed with someone every other day.

Just like the mean girls in Muggle movies.

I hummed to myself as a new melody washed through my brain, composing, creating. I had the talent of writing great songs and singing them in my perfect voice, even Lavender and Parvati were jealous of that. _But then,_ I thought, _everyone is special in their own way. Maybe this is my gift._

"Writing a new song, Hermione?" Harry asked, hearing my quill fly across the piece of parchment.

"Yup," I nodded.

_You''ve got an owl from your girlfriend, she's upset._

_ She's going on about something that you said._

_ She doesn't get your humor like I do._

"Hello sweetheart," said a voice sweetly.

_Speak of the devil, and the devil appears._

"Oh," said Harry glumly. "Hi, Gin."

Not wanting to listen to the transfer, I took out my enchanted iPod that gave me access to listen to any song I wanted without buying it at iTunes. I put on a Weird Sisters song, and turned the volume up.

And as I predicted, an argument broke out. They argued for ten minutes, and I just ignored them, not butting in. I was just about to head upstairs when Ron came into the room.

"Gin," he said softly, but that made his voice sound menacing. "Shut up."

Ginny flicked her hair to the side and put her hands on her hips. "You shut up."

"Enough, Gin," said Ron. "Don't bug Harry like you bug me and every other boy in the school."

"But he _wants _me to bug him," she replied sweetly. "I'm the hottest, prettiest, sweetest girl in the school. Who doesn't want me to bug him?"

Stupid boys. They just liked her because she was hot.

"Shut up for the last time, and get out of my sight," Ron hissed at her.

"Fine," she pouted. "I have to put my mask on anyway." On the way up the stairs, she bumped into me, and almost let me plunge head-first down the stairs if Harry hadn't caught me. I made my way up the stairs, cursing, and found little miss beautiful-irresistable-boys-magnet browsing through my songs on my playlist.

"Give that back," I snapped, snatching the thing away from her. She pouted yet again.

"Weird Sisters are _so_ out of style right now," she told me. "And you know what people say about them?"

I rolled my eyes, shoving past her.

"THEY SAY ONE WORD, JUST A SIMPLE EWW WOULD DO!" she shouted at me.

I threw myself on my four-poster and turned the volume up again. My mind began to form lyrics.

_I'm in my dorm, its a typical Tuesday night._

_ I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like._

_ Well she doesn't know your story like I do._

_ But she wears short skirts, I wear T-Shirts._

_ She's Quidditch captain and I wanna be her._

_ Dreamin' 'bout the day, when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

_ If you could see that I'm the one who understands you,_

_ been here all along. So why can't you see?_

_ You belong with me. You belong with me._

(Next day). Rise and shine.

Another new day.

Another new day of having to watch little miss Ginny and Harry fight, argue, shout. I'm sick of it. Not even once have I seen Harry smile like he usually did before he started dating Ginny.

"Hermione!" My heart skipped a beat as I heard the voice of my beloved, or in my dreams, walk up to me, with his worn out jeans, hands in pockets. I put my book down and patted the space next to me as a sign for him to join me. He sat next to me on the bench, and after a while, was pouring out his heart to me, telling me all kinds of things Ginny made him do. I listened carefully, not wanting to seem uninterested. When he stopped talking I cut in.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes," he said, offended. "I'm fine."

I was going to say 'I know you better than that, Harry. Come on.' when Ginny bitch long-legs appeared, flying on her broom.

"C'mon, Harry!" she purred in her new high heels. I glanced down and looked at my old converse. She had a new outfit on, and I was just wearing my plain old T-shirt and leggings. How could I beat her?

She slipped off her broom and grabbed Harry's hand. "Let's go!"

"Hold on," he said, grabbing his Firebolt. He was just about to mount it when Ginny grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him full on the lips. Now I was really outraged. Making out, in front of me? Now that was really crossing the line.

Ginny broke off and Harry dazedly mounted his broom and took off. Ginny gave me a cold stare before mounting her broom and taking off too.

_Walk in the streets with you and your worn-out jeans._

_ I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be._

_ Sitting on a park bench thinking to myself,_ why isn't this easy!

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town._

_ I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down._

_ You say you're fine I know you better than that._

_ Hey what'cha doin' with a girl like that?_

_ She wears high heels, I wear sneakers._

_ She's Quidditch captain and I wanna be her._

_ Dreamin' 'bout the day when you wake up and find that what you're_

_ lookin' for has been here the whole time._

_ If you could see that I'm the one who understands you,_

_ been here all along. So why can't you see?_

_ You belong with me._

The next morning I stood by waiting at his front door, as usual, to go down for breakfast. But only Ron turned up.

"Where's Harry?" I questioned.

"Went down with Ginny," he said darkly. This meant he didn't want to go deeper into the subject so we walked quietly down to the great hall.

"... Shut up telling me what to do!" Ginny screamed.

"Then you shut up acting like a stupid bitch!" Harry roared back.

"Fine!" Ginny yelled. "I'll break up with you and you can go running off to Hermione -"

How did I get into this?

"Shut up and don't get her into this!" Harry shouted.

Thank you, Harry.

"And I would want nothing better than to run into any other girls' arms, as long as its not you!"

"Fine, go!" Ginny yelled. "You'd come running back to me in five minutes!"

"What did I ever see in you?" Harry half-shouted, half-questioned. Then without another word, he stormed out of the hall.

I immediately turned to follow him but Ron held me back. "Give him some time," he said. "He'll come when he's ready to talk."

"Fine," I grumbled.

_Standing by, waiting at your front door. All this time, how could you not know?_

_ Baby, you belong with me. You belong with me._

Harry did not turn up for the rest of the day, nor at night. He must have been hiding somewhere secret, like the room of requirement. I couldn't find him anywhere.

That's when I was shaken awake in the middle of the night.

"Harry," I protested. "Its the middle of the night."

"Help me out," he begged. I couldn't protest, so I followed him to the common room.

"What is it?" I asked him, sitting down on the couch.

"Every time," he whispered. "I ask out a girl who seems nice, but ditches me. Cho, Parvati, and now Ginny... when will I find the one for me?"

I opened my mouth but no sound came out. I was speechless. When will he know I'm the one?

"Well," I said jokingly. "You never know. You might have passed her and ignored her until she gave up on you, eh?"

Harry gave me a faint smile and then sighed, leaning his head back. "I keep having these dreams, of me, and this girl. This girl whom I'm destined for, but I can never see her face, for she never turns around. Maybe she _is _avoiding me."

I stared at the fire without really seeing it, my mind in its own different world.

"Anyway," he sighed, and stood up. "I'm sorry I woke you up."

"Its fine," I mumbled.

He turned around again, and said, "Oh, you know about tomorrow, right?"

"What's happening?"

"Its the dance. School dance. Kind of like prom?"

"Really?"

"Yeah," he grinned. "Glad you found out."

"Okay. Now will you stop acting like an idiot and go to bed? Its late."

"You wanna go up?"

"No, I think I'll stay here for a bit."

"Okay. Goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight, Harry," I whispered.

I stared after him and pushed my thoughts away. I headed upstairs and fell asleep on my four-poster.

The next day was giggling-gamble. Everyone, mostly girls, were giggling about what to wear, what to do with their hair, who they were going with... It was so bloody annoying.

And here I stood, Miss Hermione Granger, without a date. Of course I wouldn't be going. I sat with Harry and Ron as usual, and asked them about their dates.

"I'm taking Lavender Brown," said Ron. "She's nice, and pretty, and... you know, I just asked her."

"Right," I sighed. Ron was always like that. I turned to Harry. "What about you?"

"No date, don't feel like going," he sighed.

"You should go," I insisted. "Take your mind off things. I'm sure there would be plenty of girls there who show up without dates."

"Yeah, I guess so."

The bell rang and I was forced to leave the conversation and head off to Arithmancy.

That night, I was studying in the common room, by myself. It was crowded with boys wearing smart tuxedos. They stood quietly, nervous and scared. That's when the girls came down wearing beautiful dresses and the boys concluded they had the best most beautifullest date.

After most of the couples left, I gathered my books and headed upstairs, wearing my t-shirt and jeans. My hair was tied up in a messy loose ponytail, swinging uselessly behind.

Harry came out of his dorm just as I was getting into mine. He grabbed my hand and spun me around. "You're not going?" he asked blankly.

"What does it look like?"

"Why?"

"I have to study."

Harry shook his head. "Can't you study another time?"

"No, I've got a test tomorrow."

"Wish you were coming," he whispered in my ear, and kissed my cheek. I closed my eyes as his lips and my skin made contact. Then he drew back and went down the stairs.

"_I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night. I'm the one that makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry. I know you're favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams."_

I opened my eyes slowly, touching the place his lips met my cheek. "_I think I know where you belong." _My hands started pulling the scrunchie and letting my hair go loose._ "I think I know it's with me."_

Then, before I knew what I was doing, my legs were taking me up the stairs and into my dorm. My hands were opening a magazine, my eyes reading it. My mind was blank, every other part of my body shouting orders at it for the first time in its life. My mouth were muttering spells and incantations, doing my hair, make-up, clothes.

Before I knew it I was dressed in a plain white dress that reached up to my knees and tied with a ribbon at my waist. I was wearing beautiful crystal sandals, and my hair had a sleek shine to it as it sat on my back, curly and pinned together elegantly. My face looked so different. My eyelids were in the shade of very light blue with black eyeliner on, mascara and glitter. I had a rosy blush on, but I didn't think I'd need that, what with everyone staring at me. To top it all off, my lipstick was a reddish-pink color that highlighted my lips well.

I looked like princess, and I blushed at the thought. Taking a deep breath, I made my way out of the common room and down the grand staircase.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you,_

_ been here all along. So why can't you see?_

_ You belong with me._

Finally reached the great hall. Standing at the entrance. Stay calm, stay calm.

I opened my eyes.

Stay calm! No, I can't. Because the doors magically opened as I touched it, spreading open wide as it could go. Everyone was staring. Okay, not the sneaky entrance I was planning.

The hall was decorated lavishly, lights off and disco lights on. Just like prom. And for another matter, the floor was converted into a dance floor. I pushed pass the dancing people, looking, looking.

_Standin' by, waiting at your back door._

I lifted my head up, craning my neck to look for the person I dressed up for : _Harry. _I couldn't find him, he wasn't there. Then I spotted a tall boy with jet-black hair, wearing a handsome tuxedo, beaming at me.

He started moving towards me, and I was walking towards him too. People were making a pathway for us, backing out of our way as we glided towards each other.

Then suddenly a white hand grabbed Harry and he turned to look at who had grabbed it - Ginny Weasley. She was wearing a very revealing dress, and almost every boy was looking at her. Gaping.

Harry argued with her in disgust, snatching his hand away from her.

He walked to me again, and we were inches apart. He held his hand out like the gentleman he is, and I took it. I felt static when we touched. He took me in his arms, placing my hand on his shoulder and his on my back. We swayed along with the music.

I was totally oblivious to Ginny, who was looking at me as though she wanted to tear me apart. I deliberately stuck my tongue out at her.

_"All this time, how could you not know baby, you belong with me. You belong with me."_

And then he kissed me, and I was lost to the world.


End file.
